In cloud computing system architectures, software development tools may be used to develop software solutions, which may then be deployed for use by end users. Software development tools may provide certain codes that software developers may use in developing software solutions. While the values of certain codes may be independent, other code values may be dependent on a context to make clear what they represent. Currently, there lacks an accurate, efficient, and convenient way of maintaining the context of a context-dependent code from the development stage to the runtime stage, thereby diminishing the accuracy, efficiency, and convenience of cloud computing system architectures that use context-dependent codes. The present disclosure addresses these and other technical problems that plague the computer functionality of cloud computing system architectures.